How Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Should Have Ended
Synopsis Transcript *'Guy': Marine One, I gotta close the gates! Get out of there! *'Guy 2': Understood. We're heading out. *'Guy': Holy Crap! We've been eaten alive! *'Guy 2': Don't worry, we've got this giant buzz saw on our submarine. *'Guy': Whew! That was a close one. ---- *'Owen': Blue? Blue? Where are you? Come on out! *'Blue': I ain't goin out there! ---- *'Owen': Oh, come on, Blue! You know me! *'Blue': Yeah I know YOU! But I don't know those people sneaking up with you! I could smell those guns from a mile away! ---- *'Owen': We're here to help you! It's not safe here! This volcano is about to blow! *'Blue': I know that! Why do you think I led you so far away from your boats? *'Owen': What? Ugh...She's running back to the boats! *'Blue': Woo hoo! So long Suckaz! Let's bounce, Brachiosaurus! *'Brachiosaurus': Moooooooooo! *'Owen': Hurry! Get out of here! It's a giant smokey th... *'Claire:' Don't worry! Owen will save us! *'Franklin:' But lava ash is like a thousand degrees! *'Claire:' Okay... but he's Owen! So I'm sure he'll find a way to... *'Franklin:' Nope. He dead. *'Both': (Screams) *'Claire': You'll never get away with this. *'Eli': Oh I think I will. *'Owen': As soon as you leave... We're gonna figure out a way to bust out of here. *'Guy 2': What should we do with them? *Eli: As far as everyone knows they died on the island. So take them out. *'Guy 2': Like to dinner? Oh. Heheh. I get it. Okay, yeah. I'll do that. *'Dinosaur': Well, hello! Welcome to my mouth! *'Owen': Aagggh! Eat her! *Claire: (Screams) ---- *Guy with mike: The Indoraptor comes complete with an advanced weapon system. First... Aim the gun with the special dino laser at the desired target. Then press the button. And the Indoraptor will attack. Never ceasing. Until the target is destroyed. * Indoraptor: Get over here now! Okay? I'm so mad, I'm never gonna stop! * Guy: So... You just point the gun at a person and tell the dinosaur to attack it? * Guy with mike: That is correct. * Guy: But you're already aiming a gun at a target. Why do you even need a dinosaur? * *'Guy': Sorry, you have an expensive dinosaur! I'm just... I'm just not interested. *'Guy 2': We'd make more money just leaving it in a cage. Like at a theme park! *'Guy 3': Yeah, we could build a theme park! *'Guy 4': That sounds like a good idea! *'Guy': I bet never goes wrong with that! *caption on Survival 101 reads "The Indoraptor can smell for a mile too.". At the scene where the Indoraptor is looking for Owen and the two *'Owen': (Quietly) At my signal... Run for the stairs. *'Indoraptor': Beg your pardon, but you know if raptors can smell you from up to a mile way. So how many do you think I have to be know exactly where you are right now? Hmm? Mmokay. I'm gonna eat you now. *'Girl': (Screams) *[ *'Indoraptor': This would go great with some Brachiosaurus. *(Owen arrives) *'Owen': Hey! If you were an Indoraptor... And you had a laser pointed at your chest... Would you eat yourself?! *'Indoraptor': Hmm. That's an interesting question... I guess I've never really thought about it. I suppose... You know I don't know how to answer... *pressed the button and the Indoraptor starts eating himself just as Maisie escapes *finally... *'''Dr. Ian Malcom: '''These creatures were here before us. And if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after. *t-Rex roars with a lion *Dr. Ian Malcom: Welcome... to Jurassic World. give him a letter Aha. Oh. Never mind! It just brought to my attention that humans have a buttload of weapons... and firearms. *Soldier: FIRE! *soldiers fire at Rexy *Rexy: AAGGHH! Rude! *drops down dead *Dr. Ian Malcom: So, uh... Welcome back to.... Normal World. Category:Episodes